Manimal Vinyl
}} Manimal Vinyl is a Calabasas based record label founded in 2006 by musician and fashion editor Paul Beahan. They were originally known as a psychedelic folk label that makes semi-annual tribute records for worldwide charities, having eventually switched to dance music and progressive underground. They are the label who has release debut records from act ranging from Warpaint to Bat for Lashes and exclusive singles from Moby, Duran Duran, Carla Bruni, Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros. In 2008, they founded the annual Manimal Festival in Pioneertown, California which ran from 2008-2010. The festival has featured line-ups with Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros, Warpaint, Ariel Pink and papercranes. In 2015, Manimal signed on with legendary avant-garde artist Yoko Ono to release the highly anticipated sequel to 2007's Yes, I'm A Witch with [[Yes, I'm A Witch Too]] which features collaborations and remixes from Death Cab for Cutie, Miike Snow, Penguin Prison, Moby, Peter Bjorn and John, Cibo Matto, and Sparks. In December 2016, operations moved to Calabasas, California. As of 2018, Manimal operates as a distributor and boutique record label. Discography *Chapin Sisters and Winter Flowers split LP (MANI-001) released as a limited picture disc April 2007 *Bat For Lashes, Fur and Gold vinyl LP (MANI-002) Limited Edition with poster June 2007 *''Through the Wilderness'' a tribute to Madonna CD (MANI-003) November 2007 (feat. Lavender Diamond, Ariel Pink's Haunted Graffiti, etc.) *Apollo Heights, White Music For Black People CD (MANI-005) October 2007 *Magick Daggers, Black Diamonds CD-EP (MANI-006) October 2007 *Hecuba, Sir 12" EP/ CD-EP (MANI-008) April 2008 *Caroline Weeks, Songs For Edna LP/CD (MANI-004) March 17, 2009 Bat For Lashes solo project *Aquaserge, Tahiti Coco 12" EP/ CD-EP (MANI-009) Sept 2nd, 2008 *Rainbow Arabia, "The Basta" CD-EP (MANI-007 Tiny Man/Manimal Vinyl) August 2008 *Rio en Medio, Frontier LP (MANI-012) October 4, 2008 *Perfect As Cats, a tribute to The Cure 2xCD (MANI-013) October 28, 2008 (feat. Bat for Lashes, The Dandy Warhols, Kaki King, etc.) *Alexandra Hope, Invisible Sunday LP/CD (MANI-010) March 17, 2009 *Corridor, s/t LP (MANI-011) May 25, 2009 *Hecuba, Paradise CD/LP (MANI-014) May 25, 2009 *Rainbow Arabia, Kabukimono 12" EP/CD (MANI-016) July 28, 2009 *Voices Voices, Origins EP/12" (Remixed and Produced by Prefuse 73) Jan 26th, 2010 *Warpaint, Exquisite Corpse EP/12" October 5, 2009 *We Are The World, Clay Stones LP/CD April 6, 2010 *ASKA, "There Are Many of Us" 7" single (theme from Spike Jonze's film I'm Here) Spring 2010 *We Were So Turned On, a tribute to David Bowie LP/CD September 6, 2010 (featuring contributions from Duran Duran, Devendra Banhart, Carla Bruni, Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros, Vivian Girls, Chairlift, A Place to Bury Strangers and more) All profits go to War Child UK. *Sister Crayon, Bellow LP/CD February 2011 *Swahili Blonde, Man Meat LP/CD July 29, 2010 Nicole Turley project *papercranes, Let's Make Babies in the Woods CD/LP January 24, 2011 Rain Phoenix project *Juliette Commagere, The Procession CD/LP September 28, 2010 *Sophie Hunger, s/t CD April 2011 *ASKA, s/t CD-EP Winter 2010 *Duran Duran and Carla Bruni, split 7" single (David Bowie covers for War Child charity) December 2010 *Warpaint and Sister Crayon, split 7" single (David Bowie covers for War Child charity) September 2010 *Baron von Luxxury, "The Lovely Theresa" single Feb 2011 *Jenny O., Home EP July 2011 *Corridor, Real Late LP August 2011 *papercranes, "Long Way" 7" single Summer 2011 *Dreamtapes, "I Disappear" 7" single Summer 2011 *Extra Classic, "Your Light Like White Lightning, Your Light Like A Laserbeam" October 2011 *The Child, s/t EP December 2011 *Baron von Luxxury, "The Last Seduction" LP Feb. 2012 *Cameras, "In Your Room" LP October 2011 *Chains of Love, "Strange Grey Days" LP March. 2012 *papercranes, Three LP boxset Nov. 2012 *Heliotropes, "The Dove" single Summer 2012 *The Holiday Crowd, Over The Bluffs LP Feb. 2013 *K-X-P, II LP February 2013 *Beliefs, Untitled LP March 2013 *AACT RRAISER, Holy Wind Delta Dance LP May 2013 *Heliotropes, A Constant Sea LP June 2013 *Barbarian, City of Women EP August 2013 *Spirit Vine, Ascender LP Sept. 2013 *Chains of Love, Misery Makers vol. 1 EP October 2013 *Shara Gibson, "Singapore" single December 2013 *Shara Gibson, "Man Like You" single December 2013 *Verdigrls, Heartbreak Hour EP Feb. 2014 *L.A. WITCH, s/t EP Feb. 2014 *IS/IS, s/t Feb. 2014 *Chains of Love, Misery Makers vol. 2 EP March 2014 *Moby, "Rio" single (released by Modern Records; curated by MANIMAL) July 2014 (cover of Duran Duran) *Making Patterns Rhyme, a tribute to Duran Duran for the benefit of Amnesty International feat. Warpaint Soko Moby etc. October 2014 *Moonwalks, EP1 EP December 2014 *Cult Club, All The People single March 2015 *Film/Noir, After Hours single March 2015 *Them Things, Astronauts April 2015 (LOOSE) *Cellars, Lovesick LP June 2015 *Moonwalks, Lunar Phases October 2015 *Them Things, Mythomania December 2015 (LOOSE) *Yoko Ono, Yes, I'm A Witch Too(collaborative and remix LP with Death Cab for Cutie, Miike Snow, Tune-Yards, Penguin Prison, Peter Bjorn and John, Moby, Portugal. The Man, Sparks and more) February 2016 *ATR31 s/t EP June 2016 *Matsu Mixu, Volume One LP August 2016 *Eyedress, "Where My Girl At?" b/w "Sophia Coppola" February 2016 *Dakota, "Silver Tongue" June 30, 2017 *BLKKATHY Lemon EP January 2017 *Hindu singles April 2018 *Dr Fadeaway GLOW March 2018 *Leo Nite The Slit EP April 2018 *Cellars new EP tba Summer 2018 *The Cure tribute volume 2 Summer 2019 See also * List of record labels References *Los Angeles Times Top 12 Indie Labels *LAist Article on Manimal Festival 2009 *Sarcastic Laist interview with an intern posing as Paul Beahan *Reviews of Manimal Festival 2008 *Spin Magazine Review of Madonna Tribute Record * * *BEAT magazine Label Quest - Interview with Manimal Vinyl *Billboard Magazine MANIMAL LABEL GROUP announced Category:American record labels Category:Record labels established in 2006 New Weird America Category:Psychedelic rock record labels Category:Companies based in Los Angeles